Split Personalities
by the bride of rupert grint
Summary: What if something happened that made Hermione Granger’s and Draco Mlafoy’s life change dramatically in the course of a few days, there maybe a way to put things right but it will take some tutoring from each other, some academic and some not so academic,


Split Personalities

* * *

**Rating: R, for later chapters.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and the good people of Warner Bros, ahhh I wish I could have come up with the idea first, : ).

* * *

**

**Warnings: Some sex in later chapters and language in all chapters most probably.

* * *

**

**Summary: What if something happened that made Hermione Granger's and Draco Mlafoy's life change dramatically in the course of a few days, there maybe a way to put things right but it will take some tutoring from each other, some academic and some not so academic, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

**Chapter One Living with a Malfoy, Part One**

Hermione Granger stared at Professors McGonagall and Snape it total and utter disbelief, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

'WHAT!' the word had escaped her lips before she could stop it.

'I said, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said sternly 'that you and Mister Malfoy here will be sharing a common room this year in the name of house unity, given the fact that both you an he have had, shall we say, differences since your first year, here at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore, in all his wisdom,' if Hermione was correct she detected a hint of sarcasm in her professors voice then, 'that you two should clear the air, and he feels the best way to do that is for the two of you to share a dormitory this year, with separate bedrooms of course.'

Draco stared at Snape, surely he would not think this a good idea, but from the look on Snape's face he could tell he was right in thinking that it would be in Dumbledore's best interests to keep the two head students away from each other in their last year of school.

'But does the Ministry agree with this, I mean a girl and a boy sharing a dorm together for an entire year, I mean don't they think that something might happen?' Hermione asked in a panic she wanted to get out of this, oh how she wanted to get out of this, she looked at her professors, both had raised their eyebrows at her, 'Not that anything will!' she added hastily.

'I sincerely hope it won't Miss Granger,' Snape said silkily, 'the Ministry has our full backing against this little project, what with the impending war and all we need everyone to be united, the only way you can get out of this is to forfeit your badge, needless to say you don't want that to happen.' He added smirking at her.

'Now if neither of you have any further questions you will proceed to the feast.' McGonagall stated, making it clear that the matter had closed.

Hermione and Draco turned around and headed towards the Great Hall where the welcome feast was about to take place,

'So what exactly was it that you wanted to happen up in our private dormitory eh Granger?' Draco asked Hermione his lip curling.

'Nothing, I just don't like to be boxed in with ferrets, they make me a little claustrophobic.' Hermione said coolly, she smiled to herself, Hermione1, Malfoy 0, she thought to herself.

'Well that's just fine,' Malfoy replied trying to keep his voice steady, blood was pulsing through his veins, why had she made him so angry from only one small insult, 'Muddy blood doesn't go well with my complexion anyway.' He glanced sideways hoping to see a reaction from her but he received one.

'Insults are getting a little old aren't they Malfoy, big head not clever enough to think of anything new eh? Oh come on Malfoy calm down, we wouldn't want to discolour that nice CLEAN complexion of yours now would we?' Hermione walked into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table, leaving Malfoy standing alone fuming, thinking Hermione 2, Malfoy 0.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short but I want to keep the actual living together for the second chappie, hope you like it please review love Sarah x x x**


End file.
